How long have you been standing there?
by RogueFreak
Summary: Remy catches Rogues doing something very embrassing in her room. Something that no person should be caught doing.....cuz trust me its the most embrassing thing that can happen to a person.


Hiya everyone this is my first fic and I hope you guys like it, just please go ez on me I wrote this at 4 in the morning. I just had to get in down b4 I forgot. Well I hope you guys get a laugh outta it, I know I sure did..(hits a little closes to home lol) Any huha enjoy

Summary-Remy catches Rogue doing something very embrassing in her room...something that no one should be caught doing -

I dont own Marvel, I'm just not that lucky of a girl...

She heard a noise come from behind her. Taking her hands off her body she quickly turned around to meet a pair of very happy red on black eyes. Her face turned bright red, she was completely in shock and all she could stammer out was, "How long have you been standing there?" Rogue asked her face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Just long enough for Remy to wonder what he has to do to get you to let him touch you like that? Or to let Remy keep watching you touch you like that chere?" He gave her that mischievous smirk that made her week in the knees, but she was way too embarrassed to let that happen.

"Swamp Rat get out now before Ah rip them eyes outta yo head." Rogue threatened as she got closer waving her fist in the air, forcing him to back out of her room.

"O but chere Remy was having fun watchin." he pleaded as he stummbled backwards into the hallway.

"Get out now Remy!" she yelled as she slammed the door in his face.

"O come on chere." Remy laughed out as he just staired at the door in amusement. "O man Remy gonna live with these memories for the rest of his life" As he was commenting to himself Logan walked up next to him shaking his head.

"What's she yellin at you about now Cajun?" Logan growled out.

"Wolvie anit neva gonna believe what de Gambit caught his chere doin in her room." Remy answered back with a laugh.

"What she do?" asked Logan intrested to hear what the resident Southern Bell was caught doing.

"O man." Remy answered back with the biggest grin on his face. "Well lemme tell ya that Remy just walked up to her room to ask Rogue if she wanted to go out a little lata. So Remy knocks on her door and gets no answer, so he knocks again, and again no answer. So Remy let himself in slowly, at first crackin the door open a wee bit and callin out his chere's name once more gettin no answer. Opening the door a ways more and letting his head peek in he sees his chere…"he begins to chuckle at the memory.

Getting annoyed with Remy chuckling and the prolonging of the story, Logan hit Remy on the shoulder. "Well out with it Cajun what was she doin?" asked Logan waiting to hear the answer. Remy straightened up as best he could.

"O homme Roguey was doin the most amazing thing that Remy has ever laid his eyes on. She was…… She was……she was…" Remy just couldn't stop smirking and dazing off to what he had seen, until Logan snapped his fingers in Remy's face. " O sorry homme Remy can't help it. But what de Rogue was doing was that she was dancin and singin in front of her mirror to that song 'Buttons', and o my she was really into it. Touching herself all over, pullin on her clothes, do some really sexy moves, the works. It be the greatest sight Remy ever laid his eyes on. O man this is goin with Remy to his grave and of course his bed" Remy laughed out. Logan just looked at him and shook his head and chuckled.

"I'm sure a lot of people would pay big money to have seen that"

"Remy know that he would give his life to see that all over again." He chuckled once more as he walked away down the hall back to his room. Logan just grinned and headed down the stairs.

Back in Rogue's room she was completely horrified at what just happened. She just stood there shaking her head, her face still as red as when she first saw him in her door way. She walked over to her bed and sat down breathed out a heavy sigh and put her face in her hands. "O my god that was just too embarrassin. O man he his neva gonna let me live this down. And if anyone else finds out about this they anit neva gonna let me live it down either" Rogue said into her hands as shook her head of the image of him giving her that smirk and began to laugh. "Well I should just be happy that he didn't catch me doin somethang else, now that would have been WAY to embrassin."

P.S. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it and if not thats cool. Just please rate and review and let this lovely lady know what you think O and I dont own the song Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls...I just thought that it kinda fit the story

P.S.S. If you wanna know why this story hits close to home just hit me up and let me know and Ill give you the skinny on one of my most embrassin moments


End file.
